Tú me cambiaste la vida
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: La manera en la que conoció a Hinata no fue la más romántica, ni mucho menos, sin embargo, en la vida de Menma fue el comienzo de lo que bien se podría decir sería una historia de amor. [Menma & Hinata].
1. Y asi comenzó nuestra historia de amor

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

Al fin, un fic largo MenHina. Espero que les guste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Y asi comenzó nuestra historia de amor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué todo lo más bizarro tenía que pasarle?

Empezaba a creer que Kami-sama no lo quería para nada.

Bajo la mirada solamente para toparse con la joven mujer que no paraba de mirar las cuatro paredes del ascensor, que para su mala fortuna, se había quedado parado antes de llegar a su destino.

—¿Puedes parar de caminar? –le pregunto, apoyado en las puertas del ascensor y con los brazos cruzados, esperado que todo eso se arreglara para poder salir de una buena vez.

Ya sabía que el asistir a esa ceremonia en donde se anunciaría el compromiso entre su hermano gemelo y una mujer que él no conocía para nada había sido una mala idea, pero al querer estar en una sola pieza ante la amenaza de la su Madre, tuvo que asistir.

Esa sería la primera vez que se presentarían.

Al fin vería a la mujer que había hecho que alguien como su hermano sentará cabeza.

Pero por el momento se encontraba atrapado con esa mujer, que al parecer era un manojo de nervios.

—¿H-Hasta cuando estaremos aquí…? –se preguntó, mirando por todos lados. Era claustrofóbica, odiaba estar encerrada en lugares reducidos, como ese ascensor.

Y como eso no fuese suficiente, también se encontraba encerrada con un completo extraño que se le hacía familiar de algún lado. Pero no sabía de dónde. Además, su actitud de verdad la estaba cansando.

Y con tan solo unos minutos de conocerlo.

—No lo sé, todavía tienen que hacer sabe que tonterías. Tsk… como si este día no fuese lo suficientemente malo –masculló, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando hondo.

Sin duda el cumplir los caprichos de su Madre le salían muy caros. Pues el tener que salir de Estados Unidos para regresar a Tokio Japón, solamente para asistir a la ceremonia de matrimonio y el día en que su hermano se casará, era una pérdida de tiempo para él.

Suspiro frustrado y enojado.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, nadie discutía con las decisiones que su Madre tomaba a menos que quisiera estar conectado a una máquina para respirar por toda la vida.

El sonido de algo caer le hizo abrir los ojos solamente para ver como su compañera del ascensor se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus piernas y mirando las puertas, temblando y con la respiración agitada.

¡Genial, la mujer tenía claustrofobia!

¡Era ley, Kami-sama lo odiaba!

—¿Te sientes bien? –una pregunta sin duda idiota, es más, ni si quiera sabía porque le preguntaba eso, pero no era tan déspota como muchos decían que era, tenía sus momentos de "amabilidad"; su cabello era negro y alborotado, ojos color azul como el zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—N-No… –contesto con dificultad. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaban ahí, pero quería salir de ahí, no lo soportaba.

Sentía que las paredes se cerraban lentamente hasta agotar el aire, haciéndole de verdad difícil el respirar.

Y ella se había imaginado que ese día sería uno de los más felices de toda su vida, en donde se anunciaría por fin su matrimonio con el hombre más maravilloso que ella se había imaginado.

Lo amaba, no había duda alguna.

Pero eso no era un buen día. Su vestido de noche que ella misma había escogido para esa ocasión se encontraba roto, que había tenido que recurrir en romper la parte afectado, logrando asi que el vestido estuviese más corto de lo que ya era, como si alguien se lo hubiese desgarrado.

Y además, estaba haciendo esperar a los invitados. Pero se encontraba encerrada ahí, en el ascensor con ese sujeto que no conocía.

Y al alzar su mirada noto que el peli negro se encontraba muy, muy cerca de ella.

Se sonrojo de inmediato… ¿Quién se creía…?

—Mantente despierta y no me pierdas la mirada. No me gustaría tener que darte respiración de boca a boca si te desmayas –le masculló, tomándola del mentor para que lo viese y no perdiera la mirada.

La idea de tener que hacer algo por la sociedad, como salvar a esa mujer, no le agradaba.

—E-Esta… Está muy… cerca –murmuro con el sonrojo en sus mejillas olvidando por un momento que estaba en un ataque de claustrofobia; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara.

—¿Te molesta? –le pregunto sonriendo de medio lado.

La mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraran en esa posición junto con él ya le habrían besado o abrazado. Pero no ella, más bien parecía como si se encontrara intimidada.

Una mujer tímida. Siempre habría creído que ya no había mujeres asi.

Y tenía que admitir, como un juez, que la mujer no era para nada fea.

Para nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto, tratando de romper ese silencio que reinaba entre ellos y que el estar tan cerca del rostro de cada uno no fuese más incómodo de lo que ya era, y para que la ojiperla dejara de temblar de nervios, aunque esa sensación de saber que él era el causante de sus nervios le hicieron sonreír.

—H-Hinata –contesto, demasiado nerviosa.

Y no era por estar encerrada en el ascensor como en un principio. No. Era por la posición en la que se encontraba con ese peli negro.

Hasta parecía que le iba a dar un beso.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Bien, Hinata, sé que no te imaginabas esto. Yo tampoco. Nunca creía que este día pudiese empeorar –le dijo el ojiazul, empezando acariciar inconscientemente las mejillas de Hinata, la cual le miro sorprendida —. Me llamo Menma –le dedico una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, pero aun asi era una sonrisa sincera.

_Una sonrisa que a pesar de ocultar algunos sentimientos, seguía viva._

—Es… un placer –musito la ojiperla; Menma lanzó una carcajada.

Encontraba a esa mujer interesante.

Muy interesante.

—Hm… –Menma desvió un poco su mirada del rostro de Hinata para ver que aún no había señales de que estuviesen haciendo algo para abrir ese maldito ascensor.

Frunció el ceño. Fuese quien fuese la persona que estuviese ateniendo ese tipo de emergencias era un estúpido o tonta.

—Creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí –murmuro, provocando que la joven mujer temblara.

¿Por qué Kami-sama la castigaba de esa manera?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le dio otro trago a su bebida, esperando asi tranquilizarte.

¡Pero el problema era que no podía!

Nuevamente miró el reloj en su mano, para ver que su prometida ya llevaba una media hora de retraso. Todas las personas que conocía se encontraban ahí, en uno de los salones de eventos que la empresa de su familia poseía, en donde se anunciaría su compromiso con la mujer más linda, dulce y tierna que había conocido.

La sensación de no tenerla a su lado, a pesar de que fuesen unos minutos, le estaba desesperando. No sabía porque Hinata se estaba tardando tanto.

Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de sus Padres que habían dejado de hablar con quién sería su futuro socio una vez que él se casará.

—¿Cariño, ocurre algo malo? –le pregunto su Madre, mirándole, a lo que contesto con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Estoy bien, solamente quiero dar una vuelta y ver si encuentro a Hinata –contesto, empezando a caminar al centro del salón, escuchando la ligera música de fondo; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

Y al mirar como alguien tocaba el piano con tanta maestría le hizo recordar a su hermano gemelo, Menma.

Sintió como si algo estrújese su corazón.

¿Cuántos años había pasado que no veía a Menma?

Muchos años.

—¡Naruto! –un coro de voces provocaron que se girara, solamente para ver a las amigas más cercanas a su prometida; Matsuri y su prima, Karin.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunto, mirando curioso como las dos chicas respiraban agitadamente, como si hubiesen corrido un maratón.

—¡Hinata está atrapada en el ascensor! –le dijeron a coro, no peleando esa vez por decir lo mismo al saber que su mejor amiga se encontraba atrapada entre cuatro paredes. Además estaba el detalle de que Hinata era claustrofóbica.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar por qué su angustia. Rápidamente salió corriendo, siendo seguido de las dos mujeres y recibiendo más de la mitad de todas las miradas de los invitados.

_Desde ese momento el juego del mismo destino había comenzado._

**_Como el mismo reloj de arena… el tiempo ya estaba contado_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ascensor comenzó a tambalearse, y eso la asusto tanto que se abrazo a lo primero que vio.

A Menma.

—Oye… –se quejó de su repentino movimiento, encontrándolo más bien divertido que molesto. Puesto que para él, ese tipo de cariños lo hastiaban, sobre todo de las mujeres, tales como la molesta de Fuyoma Shion, su ex, y una noviecilla que había tenido el Corea del sur, en Seúl, Tayuya.

Coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, provocando que un temblor recorriera por todo el cuerpo de la ojiperla.

—Estoy acostumbrado a todo, pero los abrazos sorpresa no son lo mío –Hinata sintió su rostro colorearse como un tomate ante la sonrisa del ojiazul. Llena de arrogancia, altanería…

—No… No fue mi culpa… el ascensor… –trató de justificarse, pero Menma solamente río.

—Lo sé, es solo que me divierto verte con el rostro rojo –comento, ignorando la furia que contenía la joven por cada uno de sus comentarios.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Sin embargo al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy, muy cerca de él, y que las manos masculinas puestas en su cintura no sería visto de buena manera por nadie.

Ni por su Padre, ni por su familia, sus futuros suegros, su prometido…

—¡Naruto!

Reacciono de manera violenta, como si todo lo que Menma le había dicho asi como todo lo que había pensado se borrara al pensar en el amor de su vida.

¿Estaría molesto? ¿Cansado de no verla llegar? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Tal vez que se había arrepentido de su futuro matrimonio y había decidido fugarse con su jardinero?...

Oh no, ella no tenía jardinero. ¡Pero aun asi le preocupaba!

—¡Auxilio! –pidió, golpeando las puertas, intentando, como si fuese posible, abrirlas, pero no lográndolo.

Entonces producto de su estrés, la sensación de encontrarse encerrada y que el aire le hacía falta, el tener que soportar los comentarios de ese sujeto de nombre Menma y saber que uno de los momentos más felices de su vida se estaba yendo por el caño, decidió darle una patada a las puertas del ascensor.

Había sido tan fuerte el golpe que solamente provoco que un quejido de dolor saliese de sus labios ante el tramando golpe, en donde su pie se había llevado la peor parte.

—¡Ay! –se quejó, cayendo y con sus manos en su tobillo. Genial, solamente eso le podía suceder a ella.

¡Como si no fuese suficientes cosas ya!

—Hm, baka. Mira lo que te hiciste –Menma encontraba muy cómico la escena de ella peleando con la puerta, pero estaba seguro que si seguía burlándose de ella terminaría con un golpe en su rostro, y a pesar de que la joven peli azul se viese como si no rompiera un plato, él estaba seguro que las mujeres tranquilas eran las peores.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella, tomando su pierna, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel entre sus manos. Pero eso no debía importarle, asi como la cara rojísima de Hinata, lo que le importaba era ver su tobillo.

—Te lo rompiste –murmuro al sentir que algo no andaba muy bien. Con tranquilidad le quito la zapatilla, ante la mirada sorprendida y llena de coraje de la ojiperla que se encontraba debatiendo entre darle un golpe al peli negro por toquetearle las piernas como si nada o darle las gracias por preocuparse.

Pues si seguía tocándola la más segura era la primera.

—¿P-Puede dejar… de hacer eso? –le pregunto, a lo que el ojiazul le miro.

—¿Por qué…?

—Es… Es incomodo… además… yo… yo a usted no lo conozco…

—Técnicamente sí. Sabes mi nombre, no le encuentro nada malo –respondió con obviedad, alzando una ceja, a lo que la chica solamente se sonrojo aún más —. No creas que soy un depravado sexual, no ando toqueteando mujeres asi como asi, claro –mostro una sonrisa zorruna, que a Hinata se le hizo condenadamente familiar —, a menos que ellas asi lo quieran.

Iba a decirle algo, pero nuevamente el ascensor volvió a moverse de una manera tan violenta que hizo que Menma perdiera el equilibrio de su mano y cayera casi encima de ella.

Sus rostros se encontraban demasiado, demasiado cerca, incluso más cerca que cuando lo estuvieron por primera vez.

Esta vez podía sentir el suave respirar de él. Sus sentidos se noquearon y su mente se quedó en blanco, totalmente en blanco sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

Y no era la única. Por un momento él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver lo graciosa que era esa mujer, como si el hecho de encontrarse en Tokio Japón, obligado por su Madre más que nada y encerrado en ese ascensor no existieran.

Como si todo se borrara.

La miro, y solamente se dio cuenta que había tenido razón. No era para nada fea. Y esa inocencia pintada en sus ojos y su rostro le estaba dando tremendas ganas de besarla y quitarle todo rastro de dulzura e ingenuidad con uno de sus besos.

Acercó más su rostro, a tal punto en que sus narices rozaron, haciendo que esta vez Hinata casi echara humo por las orejas.

¿La… La iba a besar…?

Vio como Menma no hacía nada por detenerse.

¡Oh sí! ¡La iba a besar!

Estaba dispuesta a empujarlo de encima, pero el sonido de las puertas de metal abrirse la hicieron desviar su mirada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al escuchar una serie de gritillos de emoción y exclamaciones de sorpresa, le hicieron despertar de su ensueño y darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

¿En verdad la iba a besar…?

Pero dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al sentir un instinto asesino en el ambiente, tan mortal y tan peligroso que lo hizo tragar saliva.

Alzo su mirada solamente para ver que ahí, justamente delante de él, siendo rodeado de personas que ni conocía, a excepción de los rostros de sus Padres que le miraban con la boca bien abierto, que se encontraba su hermano gemelo, con su mirada ensombrecido y una aura pesada a su alrededor.

Y al ver como retorcía el hacha con tanta fuerza, le hizo saber una cosa.

Que se encontraba muerto.

—Naruto… –susurró Hinata, sorprendida de verlo ahí, pero también aliviada.

—Menma… –pero Naruto no le prestó atención a su prometida, no, su atención se encontraba puesta en el lugar en donde las manos de su hermano gemelo se encontraban: en las piernas de su futura esposa, y sin contar con que los rostros de ambos peli negros se encontraban demasiado cerca —. Haz el favor de quitar… ¡tus manos de **mi **prometida!

¡¿Prometida?!

La miro con sorpresa, al igual que la ojiperla le miraba igualmente sorprendida de saber que ese sujeto era el hermano de su prometido.

¡Claro, por esa razón se le hacía familiar!

—Esto… ¡Esto no es lo que tú estás pensando! –Menma se giró hacia Naruto, levantándose de golpe y sudando de verdad temeroso. Esa era la primera vez que de verdad tenía miedo de morir en los brazos de Naruto —. ¡P-Puedo explicarlo! ¡No es lo que tú estás pensando!

—No… –la voz del rubio sonaba sarcástica y temerosa a la vez —. No es lo que yo creo, porque lo que yo creo es que tú, Namikaze Menma… ¡intentabas abusar de mi prometida!

—¡¿Eh?! –ahora sí que el rostro de la susodicha se encontraba de color rojo. Hinata miro sorprendida como Menma solamente tragaba saliva, y luego desvió su mirada para ver como Naruto le mataba con la mirada.

¡Oh Dios!

¿En qué lío se había metido?

—Naruto, respira hondo… ¡Diablos, apenas acabo de llegar! –gritó Menma, acorralado en uno de los rincones del ascensor mientras que sus Padres y amigos de Naruto intentaban sostenerlo para que no cometiera un asesinato.

¡Era ley!

Kami-sama lo odiaba

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola!

Sé que debo de encontrarme actualizando mis historias, pero en serio, las ideas no dejan de fluir, y si no las plasmo pues no puedo concentrarme en las historias que ya tengo escritas.

Y esta idea se me hizo realmente divertida.

Y como quería hacer un fic largo de Menma & Hinata, pues no pude soportarlo.

OMG!, gran lío en el que se han metido Menma y Hinata.

Y todo por un accidente mecánico en el ascensor.

Los malentendidos están en todas partes.

Incluso en los fics.

Pero, una preguntita: ¿Qué traerá todo esto?

Hm… pues a lo largo de este fic esa preguntita será contestada.

Bueno, espero que les guste. No soy un gran comediante para escribir cosas divertidas como en fics que leo, pero aporto mi granito de arena.

La situación me la imagine cuando vi a Resident Evil, la primera peli en donde todos los empleados se encontraban atrapados en el ascensor… ¿Uh? ¿Extraño no?

¿Qué de una escena de una película de terror saques una escena para un fic lleno de amor y amor?... bueno, como lo he dicho y lo sigo repitiendo: la inspiración es rara.

En fin, espero sus dulces comentarios.

Y un gracias por los votos que me han dado en mi one-shot de la pareja MenHina: **Lo que calla mi corazón**

Esto realmente contenta de ver su apoyo. ¡Me hace llorar de emoción!

Les aseguro que ya tendré listo un pequeño fic que será la continuación de ese fic, del cual se titula: **Ódiame si puedes**, que contará con tan solo 5 capítulos.

Creo que ya es todo. Debo de irme ya o sino me castigarán… y como soy un angelito (con cuernos y cola) yo siempre sigo las reglas… jajaja.

I´m a good-girl!

En fin, espero sus comentarios que siempre me animan.

Y muchas gracias, una vez más, por todo su apoyo.

Sin más que decir, o hacer, me voy y les mando un enorme beso.

¡Se cuidan y nos leemos en la otra!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	2. El inicio de la tormenta

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

El inicio de la tormenta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por unos cuantos segundos pudo esquivar el golpe de su hermano que iba directamente a su rostro, más no obstante haber estado en esas tontas clases de atletismo tenían lo suyo.

Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder tomar a Naruto por la espalda, desprevenido, y hacerle una llave de aquellas que desde pequeños siempre acostumbraban a hacerse para que el otro, que en este caso era Naruto, se rindiera y lo dejara en paz.

Es decir, ¡ni si quiera tenía un día de haber llegado a Tokio!, lo menos que esperaba era tener que correr más de una hora entera por todos los pasillos de la empresa Namikaze, en donde a sus espaldas el tonto de su hermano gemelo lo perseguía con una hacha.

Igual que en una película de horror en donde él era la víctima y Naruto era el asesino sediento de sangre fresca.

—¿Puedes calmarte ya? –Menma sostenía Naruto por la espalda, con sus brazos tomando con gran fuerza los hombros del rubio, el cual se sacudía con violencia queriendo deshacerse del agarre del joven azabache.

¡El deseo de hacerlo miles de pedacitos no desaparecía!, no aún.

—¡No lo haré hasta que estés muerto! –rugió como un león enjaulado y Menma no tuvo otra opción que ya darle un alto a toda esa situación.

—Como quieras –gruñó levantando al rubio y arrojándolo al suelo, para después posicionarse encima sobre Naruto y tomarle rápidamente, antes de que le diese un golpe, de las muñecas —. Tranquilízate.

—No me voy a tranquilizar… ¡estabas a punto de besar a mi prometida!

—¡Ni si quiera sabía que era tu prometida, grandísimo tarado! ¡Y ni si quiera la bese…! _"ni lo intente tampoco" _–pasó por su mente, recordando las intensas ganas de saber cómo se sentiría estrellar sus labios contra los de esa mujer de cabellera negra…

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

—¡Todo es un malentendido! –decía Menma en un intento de hacer que su hermano recapacitara.

—Suéltame –pidió Naruto.

—No hasta que dejes esa idea de machacarme –propuso, y Naruto solamente rodó sus ojos fastidiado, para que al final asintiera, claro, a regañadientes —. Bien –el Namikaze menor se quitó de encima de Naruto y se alejó de este a unos cuantos pasos, tomando, por si acaso, precauciones.

—Si dices que no intentabas besarla… –Menma notó la venita en la frente de Naruto —. ¡¿Por qué tenías tus sucias manos sobre las piernas de ella…?!

—Estaba checando su tobillo. Se lo fracturó en un intento de abrir las puertas del ascensor –la mirada de Naruto le hizo saber que no confiaba, asi que desvió su mirada —. Tsk… ¿acaso no confías en tu prometida?

—Claro que lo hago –contesto —. En quién no confío es en ti –murmuro, siendo escuchando perfectamente por Menma quien solo alzó una ceja.

—Hm… –le restó importancia al comentario de su hermano, girando sobre sus talones y comenzando a abrocharse bien su saco.

Ni quería saber cómo era su aspecto en esos momentos.

—Te dejare en claro una cosa, no soy un play-boy que se hecha a la primera chica que ve… eso déjaselo al mujeriego de tu amigo, Sasuke.

—¡Hey! –se quitaron la mirada de encima y se fijaron en los pasillos del fondo, en donde los amigos cercanos de Naruto se acercaban a paso veloz hasta ellos, seguramente preocupados por su pelea.

—¡Todo bien! –gritó, sonriendo ampliamente y agitando su mano para no preocupar a todos.

Por el momento, todo estaba bien. Sabía muy bien que ya más adelante saldaría cuentas con Menma.

Solo que ese momento no era el indicado.

—Hm –Menma bufó y comenzó a alejarse.

Lo último que quería era escuchar a los amigos de Naruto chillar y decir miles de tonterías.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ouch.

—Lo siento.

—N-No… yo lo siento, Ino-chan… te hice venir en… en tu… cita.

Fue callada por una risa de parte de su amiga mientras que seguía vendando su tobillo. Aún se encontraba adentro del baño de damas, siendo revisada por su amiga que por fortuna era enfermera.

Aunque la verdad se sentía algo avergonzada de haber arruinado su cita.

—Nah, no importa. Al fin y al cabo… –suspiro con algo de tristeza que a Hinata le entristecía también —… pienso que Haku no es el indicado. Como los otros.

—Lo siento, Ino –era ya como una rutina que a su amiga siempre le decepcionaran en sus citas.

Siempre salía con el corazón roto y eso no le gustaba.

—Bah –la rubia de coleta y ojos azules como el océano movió su mano como si no fuese gran importancia que en cada cita su corazón siempre saliese lastimado —. Hay miles de hombres allá afuera. Estaré bien, lo que importa ahora es curarte está herida. ¿Cómo fue que te la hiciste, Hinata-chan?

El tremendo sonrojo se apoderó de todo su rostro e Ino río al verla en ese estado.

—B-Bueno… –comenzó a explicar —… al querer… abrir las puertas del ascensor… etto… –miró su pobre tobillo ya vendado recordando precisamente cómo fue que se lo hizo.

_—Te lo rompiste –murmuro al sentir que algo no andaba muy bien. Con tranquilidad le quito la zapatilla, ante la mirada sorprendida y llena de coraje de la ojiperla que se encontraba debatiendo entre darle un golpe al peli negro por toquetearle las piernas como si nada o darle las gracias por preocuparse._

_Pues si seguía tocándola la más segura era la primera._

_—¿P-Puede dejar… de hacer eso? –le pregunto, a lo que el ojiazul le miro._

_—¿Por qué…?_

_—Es… Es incomodo… además… yo… yo a usted no lo conozco…_

_—Técnicamente, sí. Sabes mi nombre, no le encuentro nada malo –respondió con obviedad, alzando una ceja, a lo que la chica solamente se sonrojo aún más —. No creas que soy un depravado sexual, no ando toqueteando mujeres asi como asi, claro –mostro una sonrisa zorruna, que a Hinata se le hizo condenadamente familiar —, a menos que ellas asi lo quieran. _

—Es… un odioso… –murmuro Hinata con su rostro completamente rojizo como un tomado maduro al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar cuando estuvo encerrada en ese ascensor en compañía de ese tipo que era un odioso al completo.

Sin embargo, quien el final resultó ser el hermano gemelo de su prometido.

—¿De qué hablas, Hinata? –pregunto Ino al escuchar hablar sola a la peli azul.

—¿Eh?... no… nada… –contesto algo nerviosa, negando con su cabeza y moviendo sus manos enérgicamente, provocando que Ino sospechara algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

Se levantó de resorte del asiento, quitándose las rajas de pepino que descansaban sobre sus ojos.

Detrás de ella, más de una de las encargadas de ese spa se le quedaron mirando, pero le importaba bien poco lo que pensaran.

—Lo que escuchas, Shion. Menma se fue.

—Pero… ¡Pero no puede hacerlo!, se supone que dentro de una semana tiene que presentarse en frente de mi padre… –rugió, comportándose como toda una histérica de saber que el hombre quien la tenía obsesionada se había largado sin decir palabra alguna.

—Ay, en verdad lo siento, querida, pero es lo que su asistente ha dicho. Ni una palabra más.

—Ese… –se llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo ese familiar dolor de cabeza —. Ok… –respiró fondo la mujer de cabellera rubia demasiada clara y ojos color purpuras —. Dile a su linda asistente… ¡que si no quiere ser despedida por mí que hable de una condenada vez en donde está el idiota de su jefe! ¡¿Entendido?! –cortó la comunicación sin esperar la respuesta de su espía—. De esta no te escapas, Menma.

Oh no, claro que no se iba a escapar.

Mucho menos de ella.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi a todos!

Ya al fin con la continuación, lamento en verdad la espera, pero por fin aquí está la continuación de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegran.

**Bella Uchiha Cullen: **me alegro que te guste la historia. Y lo sé, pobrecito Menma, todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y me da alegría que te haya gustado esa parte del capítulo anterior y de que te hayas reído. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Noelialuna: **pues créeme Noelia-chan, ni yo misma sé cómo se me ocurren este tipo de ideas, jajaja. Y en verdad alegre que te guste como escribo, eso me hace sonrojar jajaja, y lo sé, yo amo este triángulo amoroso, simplemente me tiene obsesionada jiji. Pues espero que este capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Rocío Hyuga: **feliz de leer otro comentario de tu parte, y me da gusto de que la historia te guste. La verdad el inicio de esta historia me la cuestionaba dentro de mi mente, pero mis dedos fueron los que le dieron esos toques, no me considero una chica cómica, pero se hace lo que se puede. Y gracias por el apoyo al NaruHinaMen, igual que tú pienso que es el triángulo perfecto. Mi afición por este triángulo crece y crece. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**blossXbric: **antes que nada, se bienvenida al fic y gracias por el comentario. Y bueno, lamento decirte que "Lo que calla mi corazón" es solamente un one-shot que hice para un concurso. Sin embargo, no es el único fic que haré de ellos, descuida, dentro de un par de semanas traeré un pequeño fic de Menma y la Hinata del mundo de Road to ninja, solamente que será un UA. Y bueno, comprendo tu desconcierto. Pero la verdad es que para mí, Menma es un personaje más, y me encanta tanto el personaje que decidí ponerlo como el mellizo de Naruto. La Hinata de este fic es la que todos conocemos, la tímida y dulce que logra hacer que un corazón oscuro brille. Apoyo tu idea de que es difícil de escoger, yo lo sé. En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo y leer otro comentario tuyo.

Bueno… tengo que irme, aún tengo pendientes que resolver. **Regresa a mí **está a punto de ser completado, me faltan unas cuantas cosas. Calculó que lo publicare dentro de unos días.

Nos leemos en la otra y cuídense.

Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


End file.
